Minnesota
The flag of the state of consists of a medium blue field charged with the . The current flag was adopted in 1957 and the state seal on the flag was modified in 1983. On the seal, the sun, visible on the western horizon, signifies summer in the northern hemisphere. The horizon's visibility signifies the flat plains covering much of Minnesota. The American Indian on horseback is riding towards the south and represents the American Indian heritage of Minnesota. The Indian's horse and spear and the Pioneer's ax, rifle, and plow represent tools that were used for hunting and labor. The stump symbolizes the importance of the lumber industry in Minnesota's history. The and are depicted to note the importance of these resources in transportation and industry. The cultivated ground and the plow symbolize the importance of agriculture in Minnesota. Beyond the falls three pine trees represent the state tree and the three pine regions of Minnesota; the St. Croix, Mississippi, and Lake Superior. Proposals for a New Flag of Minnesota Minnesota_North_Star_Flag.svg.png|MN Flag Proposal "Becker and Herold North Star Flag" MN Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|MN Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" MN Flag Proposal Tibbetts 1.jpg|Flag Proposal "Tibbetts #1" MN Flag Proposal Tibbetts 2.jpg|Flag Proposal "Tibbetts #2" Proposed MN Flag rob64.png|MN Flag Proposal "rob64" MN Proposed Flag Deepseadivermann.svg|MN Flag Proposal "Deepseadivermann" MN Flag Proposal Marcel Stratton.png|MN Flag Proposal "Marcel Stratton" MN Proposed Flag Steve Lovelace.png|MN Flag Proposal "Steve Lovelace" File:US-MN flag proposal Steve Lovelace (modified).png| File:US-MN flag proposal Hans 1.png| MN Flag Proposal JD Makepeace.jpg|MN Flag Proposal "JD Makepeace" MN Flag Proposal Roger R. Johnson.gif|MN Flag Proposal "RRJ" MN Flag Proposal jakeasy.png|MN Flag Proposal "jakeasy" MN Flag Proposal FederalRepublic.png|MN Flag Proposal "FederalRepublic" Flag of Minnesota 2.png|MN Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog MN Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|MN Flag Proposal "BigRed618" Minnesota.png|Minnesota State Flag Symplistic Proposal. “Minne” means water, which flows throughout the state — this is the blue. “Star of the North” is the state motto, and twin cities sit on either side of the main star. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. MN flag proposal Ed Mitchell 2.png|Updated Minnesota state flag proposal by Ed Mitchell. 2016. JonGood-MNflagA.jpg|MN Flag Proposal: Blue=rivers/lakes. Found in state name "water" & "sky-tinted". Center forms a snowflake with 8 M's (like capitol rotunda). Green=trees, growth and prosperity. White=snow. Gold=the North Star (our nickname). Jon C. Good Aug 2016 JonGood-MNFlag-1_5.png|The True North Star by Jon C. Good / AGoodProduction Oct 2016 Inspired by a snowflake, a quilt, a scandinavian sweater and our State Capitol Star Seal in the floor. I placed the North Star in the middle of the snowflake, which is created by 8 M's and is the same shape as the Star Seal on the floor of our capitol. 23Minnesota5theye.png|MN flag proposal by 5thEye MN flag.png|L’etoile du Nord-The North Star by Newresnow us!mnjd.gif|"Thousand Lakes" flag - Minnesota proposal by James Dignan, October 2015 MINNESOTA bare.png|Design places the north Star high over the "seal" which displays a little like the North Star Flag - the lower wave in red stands for the removed MINNESOTA text. The purple in the fly is for the states surrigate color. Design Rotten Ali. MN-schubert.png|MN flag proposal by Fabio Schubert Minnesota by NJI Media (modified) - Star of the North.png|This is a slightly modified version of a Minnesota state flag design created by "NJI Media." Posted by Ken Morton. Minnisota - Nortic Cross.jpeg|Minnesota state flag proposed by Ken Morton. A nordic cross in red, white and blue, what could be simpler? Minnesota 1 - Star of the North (based upon a design by NJI Media).png|Minnesota 1 - Star of the North - My own version of a design by "NJI Media." Posted by Ken Morton. Minnesota 2 - Star of the North.png|Minnesota 2 - Star of the North - Posted by Ken Morton. Minnesota 3 - Star of the North.png|Minnesota 3 - Star of the North - Posted by Ken Morton. Minnesota Redesign.png|By SimplisticFlags. December 2018. (details) Minnesota Final Result.png|665 designs in this contest and 290 votes taken in 2 days. Winner is by Jon Good as per the copy on this page. Minnesota New Flag.png|MN Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge" MN_PNG.png|Updates to designs by Steve Lovelace and Hans. White cross is the Nordic cross reflecting the state’s Scandinavian heritage. The three light blue sections represent (in clockwise order) Lake Superior, the Mississippi River, and the St. Croix River. The gold star is the North Star. The purple canton represents the purple northern night sky as well as the cultural heritage of the state. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Proposal flag minnesota simplified.svg|Proposal "simplified" for a flag for Minnesota, reusing the colors and overall design of the old flag, but leaving out all the details. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Category:Minnesota Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History